


The Halloween Interlude

by quiet__tiger



Series: Batfamily Vacation [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Chocolate, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Dick makes plans for Halloween involving Tim and chocolate body paint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interlude within A Bat Up Your A** , which is a sequel to Sand in Your Belfry. This takes place between the initial weekend and the schmaltzy first time scene in Tim's room.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal May. 13th, 2006.

“But it’s Halloween, Tim…”  Dick pouted into the phone, knowing Tim would be able to hear it.

“Which is why I have to stay here and help patrol.  You know people go crazy on Halloween, vandalizing everything.”

“Yeah, but.  I had plans for you.”  Dick could hear Tim shifting.

“What kind of plans?”

“If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise for whenever I get my hands on you…”  Dick knew Tim would be able to hear his smirk.

Tim groaned.  “I hate that I have to be here, I’d rather be with you.  But the city needs me.”  Bruce needs him, is what Dick knew Tim wasn’t saying.  Even with Wally lightening Bruce up, he was still kind of a pain in the ass.

“Well, if you get some time off tonight, give me a call.  Things aren’t as bad here on Halloween as they are in Gotham.  Fewer crazies.”

“Yeah.”  Tim shifted again.

There was silence on the line and Dick could hear more shifting.  Or rubbing, or something.  There was no way that Tim was…  “Tim?”

“…Yeah.”

“You’re not doing what I think you’re doing, are you?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.  Keep talking.  Tell me what you were going to do with me if I were there.”

Oh _God_.  Tim wanted phone sex.  Dick’s boyfriend was awesome.  “Well, you know I’d kiss you, then move down to your throat.  If I had some time I’d bite marks along your collarbone.  If not I’d move right down your chest because I know how much you like that…”

“Oh, yeah.  Keep going.”  Tim panted into the phone.

“I’d trail my tongue down your body, around your navel, and then I’d head further down, as you beg me to take you in my mouth I avoid your dick.  I’d go for your balls instead, sucking one then the other, but jerking you off at the same time, my hand sliding up and down, using your pre- for lube…”

Tim just groaned into the phone, and Dick could hear the wet sounds as Tim moved his hand.

“Just when I feel that you can’t handle the teasing, as you’re begging for me, I’ll finally suck you down, my throat hot and wet around you as I swallow and hum…”

Dick wasn’t doing the best job here, he was much better when it was his idea to talk dirty, but Tim sounded so far gone he could have been reciting the periodic table and Tim would have come.  “I’ll pull back a little, enough to tongue the slit and stroke you with one hand…”

“Oh God…”  Tim groaned and panted, and Dick would have given a toe to see Tim right now, loose and sweaty and flushed.

“Better, little brother?”

“Yeah.  Thanks.”

“Who would I be if I didn’t help my boyfriend get off?”

“You’d be a crappy boyfriend.  But you aren’t.”

“Nope.  But I do have to get going.  Hopefully I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, good luck on your patrol, I’ll be heading over to the Cave soon.”

“Thanks, see you soon, I hope.”

“Night.”

“Night.”  Damn Tim and his busy schedule, and damn the cities they lived in for being such hell holes.  Dick hung up his phone, dejected.  Maybe he’d get a chance to see Tim over the weekend.

~*~*~*~*~

Tim hung up his phone and cleaned himself up.  He hated that Bruce was making him patrol all night on top of everything else he had to do, but he knew it was important.  Bad things happened on Halloween, and the city needed them.  And Dick’s city needed him.

But it didn’t mean that Tim couldn’t venture out and visit Dick once he wasn’t needed in Gotham.

It _was_ a holiday.

~*~*~*~

Dick was done with patrol and was reading a magazine when he heard tapping at his living room window.  Mildly concerned but definitely curious, Dick tossed the magazine onto his coffee table and headed towards the window.

Robin was there, hanging upside-down from a zip line like a good little student of the Bat.  Dick grinned and opened the window.  “Come on in.”

Tim climbed through the window.  “Thanks.”

“You know, you don’t have to knock.  You’re welcome here any time, any state.”

“Thanks.  Same for you.”  Tim smiled one of his little conspiracy smiles.  “Just make sure my parents don’t hear you.”  Tim went over to the coffee table and started taking off the removable bits of his costume.  Gauntlets, cape, mask, boots…

Dick just stared.  A disrobing Robin was a fascinating Robin.  “What’s up?”

“You said you had plans for me…  Call me curious.”

Dick sat on the couch, and after a second Tim joined him.  “How was patrol?”

“The usual for Halloween.  Assholes with shaving cream and eggs and toilet paper, little kids separated from their parents, one eye on Scarecrow’s cell in Arkham at all times, and a group of dumbasses stole a bunch of police cars.  And that was just Halloween stuff, not normal nighttime-in-Gotham stuff.”

“You sound tired.”  Dick turned Tim around and pulled his back against his own chest.  He wished he’d taken his t-shirt off first, but that was okay.  Tim was in his apartment and getting comfortable against him, that was what was important.

“Long day.  Halloween on a weeknight sucks because before the longer patrol, I have school all day, homework included, and then some of us did one of those community trick-or-treat things, where high school students lead kids around early, and I couldn’t say no when I was asked to help out.”  Tim did have a tough time saying “no” to people.

“You dress up?”

“Huh?”

“For the kids, did you dress up?”

“Well, I was thinking of going as Robin, but I thought that might be asking for trouble.  Besides, I led around a Robin, a Batman, two cats, a vampire, and some confused kid who was supposed to be the Devil, but he looked like Trigon.  I was a little concerned.  Anyway, I was a pirate.  But not like the idiots we encountered over the summer at the beach, a movie pirate, sans beard.”

“I bet you were hot.”  It didn’t take much to make Tim ridiculously attractive, at least to Dick.

“Well, since it was a group of nine-year-olds, I really wasn’t going for hot, but who am I to judge?”

Dick pulled Tim back against him tighter, just to feel him wriggle.  “Do kids your age still trick-or-treat, or after your community service did you just go on patrol?”

Tim craned his neck around to give Dick a Look.  “I’m sixteen.  Only a dork would go trick-or-treating at sixteen.  After I dropped the kids back off at their school I went home for a late dinner because Dad and Dana wanted to hear about my adventure in baby-sitting a swarm of hyperactive kids on the hunt for candy.”

“When you put it that way, Halloween’s scary.”

“It’s fun though.  Maybe next year you can go out with Lian and Roy, take in the whole experience with a kid you actually know and like.”

“I’ll make sure she dresses appropriately, too.  No demons or anything too girly like cats or butterflies or something.”

“Well, if she doesn’t go for Wonder Woman or Jade or someone like that, you can just convince her to dress as Uncle Nightwing.”

“Now there’s an idea.  Get her started young on the road to practical fashion.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Hey, when you branch out on your own, if you want to, I mean, you’ll see how tough it is designing your own costume.”

“What was Bruce’s excuse for letting you run around in the short shorts?  He had an idea about costume design by that time.”

“I’m never going to live the short pants down, am I?”

“Never.”

They settled into silence, Dick just really glad that Tim had ventured out to visit.  It was really unfortunate that they lived apart at all, but at least the distance wasn’t so far.  And at least Tim was crazy and willing to risk hell for not being in his house if his parents checked on him.  “What time do you need to be home?”

“Before my alarm goes off.  We have time.  I asked Bruce to let me off of patrol a little early so I could come out here.  After he glared and gave me another warning about letting ‘us’ get in the way of Batman and Robin, he let me go.”

Tim was clearly trying to see how many buttons he could push during one night.  “Well, just keep the time in mind so you aren’t a zombie at school tomorrow.”

“I’ll be fine.  You’re more important.”

“No, I’m not.  But thank you.”  Dick pressed a kiss against Tim’s hair.  “Were you able to get any candy from people while leading the kids around, or were you there strictly to chaperone?”

“I got some.  I gave a lot of it away to kids who looked like they hadn’t gotten much.”  That was Tim, altruistic to the last.  “Alfred gave me stuff, too, the good kind of chocolate from Europe.”

“I’d ask you to share, but I already had chocolate in mind for tonight’s festivities.  Provided you were able to make it down, anyway.”  Dick slid his hand up under Tim’s t-shirt, glad Tim had taken off his belt.  He rubbed his fingertips over the trail of hair bellow Tim’s navel, his thumb tracing some of the muscle there.  He pressed his lips behind Tim’s ear, and whispered, “If you were willing, that is…”

Tim groaned.  “If it involves being naked with you, I’m willing.  Chocolate just… sweetens the deal, so to speak.”

Dick squeezed Tim with his arm.  “I’d comment on your use of puns, but I really can’t talk.  But… you want to move to the bedroom?  I can wash the sheets and stuff, but I’d rather not make a mess of the couch.”

When Dick had said “bedroom,” Tim shivered.  He always forgot how young Tim was, that his sexual experience was pretty much limited to Dick, and that just saying something remotely provocative was probably enough to get Tim hard.  He didn’t bother checking because Tim was still wearing his armored jock.  He whispered again, “I bet your jock is killing you right now, and you’d love to take it off…”

Tim groaned again.  “I’d say you have no idea, but, well…”  Tim pried himself out of Dick’s grip and stood on slightly-wobbly legs.  Dick got up in a fluid motion that made Tim stare at him.  Grinning, Dick towed Tim to his bedroom, eager to play.

~*~*~*~

Not wasting any time, Tim tugged off the remainder of his costume, tunic laid on the floor and shirt and tights folded on top of it.  His jock, evil, _evil_ if necessary device, went next to them.  He stretched and turned, where he saw Dick watching him.  “What?”

Dick swallowed.  “Just.  You’re so hot.  Lemme just…”  Dick pulled off his own t-shirt and sweats, making him just as naked as Tim was.  They’d been nude together enough by now that it wasn’t completely strange to Tim to be with Dick without clothing on, but he still hoped they got to whatever Dick was planning soon so he could stop focusing on it.

Focusing on Dick was much better, anyway.  Now that he’d had time to grow used to everything, he couldn’t imagine how he’d lived so long _without_ this.  Without Dick touching him and wanting him.

Dick walked past Tim to get into a drawer.  “What, no foreplay?”  Dick had been huge on foreplay the first time they really fooled around, and Tim had liked it.  Immensely.

“It’s all foreplay, little brother.”  When Dick turned around, Tim’s eyes were drawn to the jar in Dick’s hand.

“You got chocolate body paint?”  If Tim wasn’t fully hard before, he definitely was now.  His mind jumped to images of Dick over him, licking it off, maybe him licking some off of Dick… Tim shivered.

“Well, it’s Halloween, so I figured it fit.  I mean, if you’re okay with that.”  Worried blue eyes looked down at him.  Well, not worried so much as insecure.

“I’m okay with that.”  Tim wasn’t sure why kind of clue Dick needed other than the erection jutting from between Tim’s legs, but he wasn’t going to say anything.  He was perfectly willing to melt into Dick’s embrace but Dick walked past him, back towards the hallway.  Tim watched Dick’s naked backside walk away from him.  “Where are you going?”

“Microwave.  Come on.”

Tim followed to Dick’s kitchen, a surprisingly clean room for a young man.  Dick took the little paintbrush off the jar before he put the jar in the microwave.  He held the brush up, explaining, “Metal bit.”

Tim nodded slowly.  He could comprehend things, really.  He was just horny and his boyfriend was making him _wait_.  For… Tim glanced at the microwave clock.  Three more minutes.  “You okay, little brother?”

Tim shook his head to clear it.  “Yes.  Just.  Hungry.”

Then Dick turned that dead-sexy predatory leer on him, the one he hadn’t used much on Tim yet, and stalked the short distance between them.  “Me, too.”  

Dick leaned down and pressed his lips to Tim’s, his tongue soon following.  Tim opened his mouth, letting Dick in because even if he wanted to refuse he couldn’t.  
  
Dick rubbed one hand on his back and held Tim’s head with the other, like he was afraid Tim would run away.  No chance of that, but he wasn’t going to pull back to say so.  He was much happier letting Dick’s tongue do what it wanted, and it wanted to do very, very good things.  Tim felt himself moan as Dick’s hand cupped his ass and pulled him up, and Tim wrapped one arm tightly around Dick’s torso, the other on his hip.

Just as he started to lose himself in the different sensations, the microwave beeped.  If Tim were in costume, the damned appliance would have a batarang in it right now.

After lingering in his mouth another few seconds, Dick pulled back.  His smile was so very pretty, and Tim would never think it was girly to say so.  “It’s done.”  He must have sensed something in Tim’s posture or eyes.  “Don’t worry, we can return to this once we take the jar and get back to the bedroom.”  Dick kissed his forehead, right between his eyes.  “Come on.”

Dick took the jar out, and then practically _dragged_ Tim back through the apartment.  Tim maybe would have made a comment about surging teen hormones in his adult boyfriend, but Dick used the momentum of their movement to practically fling Tim on his bed.  Tim landed with a slight “oof” and raised himself on his elbows, watching Dick watch him.

“Tim.  Do you even know how attractive you are?”  Tim just shook his head.  He didn’t think he was that attractive.  Somehow attractive enough to catch Dick’s attention, and Kon’s, and those girls at school, but that didn’t mean anything.  “Well, you are.  And now I get to make you dirty.”

Dick kneeled on the bed, crawling until he was straddling Tim’s thighs.  It was a testament to how much his stamina had improved in the last few weeks that he didn’t just come right then and there, with Dick over him and looking at him like that.  He tried to control his breathing.  If he wasn’t horrified at the mere thought of it, he might suggest to Batman that he needed more training to handle his body when he was aroused.

That conversation would never happen.

Dick skooched up a bit further, the head of his cock against Tim’s sac.  “Tim, you okay with all of this?”

“Are you insane?”

Dick frowned slightly.  “I have to ask.  For a lot of reasons, but mostly because I want you to be comfortable, and not feel like you owe me anything.”

“Believe me, I’m comfortable.”  Well, Dick sitting on him wasn’t as comfortable as it could have been, but Tim knew Dick didn’t mean that kind of comfortable.

“Good.”  Predatory smile _again_ , and pre-cum was now steadily leaking from Tim’s slit.  Dick ignored it.  Instead, he opened the jar and dipped the brush in.  He pulled the brush out, melted chocolate dripping from it back into the jar.

Dick brushed off the edge of the bristles, then brought the tip to Tim’s skin, the soft part a couple of inches below his sternum.  Dick focused his attention, and then traced the brush over Tim’s torso.  It was _warm_ and _wet_ and it felt _so_ good.  It tickled deliciously against his already-sensitive skin.  Tim watched at first, then started to snicker when he realized what Dick was drawing with those sharp lines.

“You’re painting your Nightwing symbol on me?”

“For now.”  Tim watched the brush move across his skin, felt it much more readily.  Dick used more of the chocolate as he worked, the first warm touch of the brush making Tim harder and harder each time.  Dick drew the Robin symbol around Tim’s belly-button, and some squiggles he assumed were supposed to be bats.  Dick was not an artist, but that was perfectly fine.  He was talented in so many areas, and after a little while he sat back to admire his work.

Tim was just hoping he would get _on_ with it, because he’d been hard and leaking and ready for what felt like hours.

His patience was rewarded when Dick leaned down and started to lick everything off.

~*~*~*~

Dick decided his new favorite activity, maybe even more than flying, was licking Tim and making him _squirm_ and _buck_ like he was now.  He’d purposely ignored Tim’s erection and had stayed around Tim’s other erogenous zones, underneath his ribs and around his navel and the crease of his thighs.  Tim hadn’t stopped _moving_ since Dick had started licking the chocolate off, the substance sweet and yet salty with Tim's sweat.

The Nightwing symbol was gone, the random bats he’d drawn were gone, the lightning bolt, the letter S, the lantern that looked more like an hour glass… everything but the Robin symbol.  Before diving in on it, Dick looked up at Tim, who had long since dropped to his back and shut his eyes.  He was sweaty and flushed and panting and gorgeous.  
  
Dick finally maneuvered to where he could get at Tim’s navel, the tip of his tongue taking away the top-most layer of chocolate.  He pressed harder, and Tim moaned again.  He repeated the action over and over until everything was gone, and then he decided to get Tim off because he knew he had to hurt.  He was surprised his teenaged lover had lasted this long.

He was about to move when Tim grabbed his head.  “Dick.  You have to.  I need…”

“I know, I’m there.”  Dick couldn’t refuse Tim anything, even if he had wanted to.  He slid down until he could wrap his lips around Tim’s cock, and, done with teasing the poor guy, did so.  And swallowed him down.  Tim thrust up into him and made a noise in his throat that may or may not have been a howl.  The hand in his hair didn’t let up until Tim was done coming, done shaking, until Tim was catching his breath.

Dick climbed up the bed next to Tim, wanting to be close to the wreckage he caused.  Tim seemed to come back to himself just as Dick was getting concerned. 

 “Jesus, Dick.”

“You okay?”

“…Yeah.  I still can’t quite breathe, but I’m good.  Definitely okay.”

“Good.”  Dick grinned at Tim, and Tim turned his head to look at him.

“You have chocolate on the side of your mouth.”

“You mind taking it off?”

With what looked like a good amount of effort, Tim shifted his weight and leaned to lick the corner of Dick’s mouth.  Dick turned his head, welcoming the eager tongue into his mouth.  A few minutes back and forth, and Tim must have found the strength to actually move again because he pushed Dick onto his back.

“My turn?”  Tim looked down at him anxiously.

“Absolutely, little brother.  If you want to, I mean.”

“You promised me chocolate.  And I want some.”

Dick marveled at the expression on Tim’s face, the hungry look in his eyes and pinkness of his cheeks.  He knew he was in for a phenomenal experience.

~*~*~*~

Tim kneeled on the bed, Dick watching from on his back.  He found the jar, which had turned over and spilled a little, picked it up, and started to get off the bed to go heat it up.

Before he could move far, Dick wrapped a hand around his wrist.  “Don’t go.”

“I was just going to heat it up.”

“Next time.  Just… stay here.”

Dick sounded so… needy.  For _him_.  He would have rearranged the furniture and painted the room if Dick had asked him with that voice.

Luckily all he had to do was get Dick messy.  He thought he could handle that.  He looked at the jar and rescued the brush, licking his fingers after he made sure the brush wasn’t going to drown in the chocolate.  It wasn’t European, but it was definitely good enough to play with.

He sat down on Dick’s thighs and thought about what to paint.  He started by just dripping some of it on Dick’s chest, and Dick hissed when it hit his nipple.  Dick raised himself up to rest on his elbows, and Tim liked watching his muscles flex.  If he could just watch Dick smile at him and flex forever, he’d be happy.

Tim had some artistic skill, but that was with tools that were a little more sophisticated.  He did the best he could, clouds and abstract designs and an attempt at an actual robin that got wrecked when Dick’s muscle twitched underneath the brush.

He tried to pay attention to what he was doing, but he understood he was missing some of the point of the exercise when Dick shuddered at the chocolate dripping into his navel.  “You okay, Dick?”

Dick’s breathless exhale was incredibly arousing.  “Absotively.”  Tim smiled at his partner’s dorkiness.  “I’m just…”  Dick thrust his hips a little, and Tim was reminded that Dick was hard and leaking and that while this was about having fun and playing and chocolate, it was also about sex, hot and sticky and _good_.

Tim was absolutely not surprised that he was hard again.

Tim groaned when Dick bucked again, and gave into the sudden urge to lick Dick _everywhere_.  He stretched over Dick, going at the drying stuff on his chest first, teeth scraping through the mess, a pleasant mix of familiar chocolate and Dick.  Dick ran a hand through Tim’s hair, petting him, and Tim knew that they were both enjoying this, Dick’s idea for Halloween fun.  Tim felt jealously stab through him as he thought about who Dick might have done this with in the past, and he had to remind himself of what Dick said, that he was with Tim now, the past be damned.

Tim paid extra attention to Dick’s nipples, sucking, and scraping with his teeth, and flicking with the tip of his tongue.  Dick started moving under him, more than just random muscle twitches.  Tim didn’t want to tease Dick, knew he had been waiting for this for some time, and skipped over his designs and went right to Dick’s belly-button.  Tongue reaching in, around the edge, one hand gripping Dick’s hip, thumb stroking over his hip bone.

Dick moved harder, with more purpose, and Tim reached back for the jar, using the brush to get more around Dick’s sensitive navel.  Tim licked harder, and Dick moaned, his hand still petting Tim’s hair in an absent kind of way.

“Timmy…  Please…”

Dick hot and moving and begging was almost more than Tim could stand.  He visualized a cold shower, and accounting, and Bruce and Wally fumbling together in that cold shower while also doing math…

That did it; he was somewhat under control again.

He got back to task, eyeing Dick’s straining erection with its pre-cum and veins and the foreskin pulled back.  Only one way to find out what pre-cum mixed with chocolate tasted like…

Okay, not the best combination ever, but the moan it earned him and the _thrust_ of Dick’s hips and the hand tightening in his hair were definitely worth the experiment.  He wasn’t the best at giving head yet, he hadn’t had much experience, but he was resourceful.  Tim reached his fingertips into the jar, curling them through the chocolate, and slathered the sticky stuff over Dick.

“Oh, my God.  You’re using it as _lubricant_ …”   Tim slid his hand up and down Dick’s shaft, his hand slipping through the mess, his mouth around the head, chocolate reaching his lips.  He kept trying to lick at it, but he couldn’t around Dick’s _cock_ , and Dick just _lost_ it, hand in Tim’s hair and _bucking_ into Tim’s mouth and moaning and then _grunting_ as he came in Tim’s mouth.

Actual cum was not a better mixer than pre-cum.

But it didn’t matter, because Dick had hauled him up to his chest, on top of him, hugging Tim to his sticky body, kissing him fiercely.  Tim started to rub against Dick, needing to come again, but Dick reached his long fingers around Tim’s thighs, trying to hold him in place.

“Don’t.”

“Why _not_?”

Dick’s low chuckle almost set him off.  “Because we still have a jar and a third or so to play with.”

“Oh, _God_ …”

~*~*~*~

As they showered, Dick decided he was buying stock in the company that made the stuff they used tonight, Sexy Confections.  Being naked and wet in the shower was nowhere near as sexy as what he and Tim had done tonight, even if they hadn’t already been totally spent.

After he had convinced Tim to calm down for a second, he’d gotten up to heat the chocolate again, for longer this time.  Tim was definitely a fan of the way the hot liquid rolled over his erection; he hadn’t stopped writhing and came quickly.

Dick didn’t mind so much because it meant Tim was with it enough to focus on him again, using the stuff on his dick and balls.  It was hot and sticky and Tim had more than eagerly lapped it off Dick’s heated skin.

After Dick had come again, _hard_ , they recuperated for a little then hopped in the shower.  Not that they wouldn’t have showered after sex anyway, since Tim had to leave, but chocolate sauce made it necessary.  Especially since they used a jar and a half of the stuff, between playing with it and actually eating it.

Dick was definitely buying stock.  After he bought a case of it.

Tim finally left with some time to spare to get him home before he had to wake up, and Dick felt guilty that he wasn’t strong enough to have sent Tim away when he first got there, knowing Tim had school in a few hours.

But he couldn’t.

Tim was too much to him.

After a ridiculously long kiss goodbye- they might as well have just decided to make out again- Tim left, leaving through the window in the living room.  Dick went back to his bedroom, suddenly very lonely.  He stripped the spread off his bed so he wouldn’t have to sleep in chocolate stains.

He curled on his side and fantasized about Tim being able to spend the night with him here, away from Gotham.

He also wondered what other flavors Tim liked.

~*~*~*~

Tim wasn’t sure how much of that chocolate paint he’d eaten the night before, but it was certainly more chocolate than he was used to ever eating at once.

As a result, when a friend at school asked him if he wanted any miniature Halloween candy bars, Tim got both a stomach ache and an erection.

Cold showers, accounting, Bruce and Wally… and Pepto-Bismol.

Definitely _not_ sexy.

Next time, Tim was picking the flavor.  But he wouldn't mind more chocolate.  


  
  



End file.
